Una Vieja Amiga
by Akari Tan
Summary: Ella se fue de la aldea,la vida de ellos cambio, ella volvio y sus vidas volvieron a ser como antes ,loca y divertida. Pero que pasa si esta vez te estuvieras enamorando de tu vieja amiga sin darte Cuenta...Locuras, celos, enojos,romance y algo mas..CAP4
1. Chapter 1

KONICHIWAAAA!

Hola otra vez , aqui estoy yo con un nuevo fic jeje ya que los demas los borre XD

Bueno espero que les guste leerlo porque a mi me encanto hacerlo: D 

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece , por que si fuese asi….ufff naruto y Hinata ya hubieran hecho MUCHAS COSAS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 <strong>__**– Una Vieja amiga aparece!**_

_Flash Back_

_Neji Nissan!- gritaba una __ni__ńa __de pelo muy corto de color azul oscuro de ojos color perla y vestia un lindo kimono azul claro con una cinta rosada atada en su cintura. La peque__ńa no __tenia mas de 9 ańos de edad, ella corria hacia un grupo de chicos que, por su altura, se veian dos ańos mayor que ella , en el grupo habian tres pelinegros , un castańo y un rubio los cinco se volvieron a donde estaba la nińa _

_Mm? Ahi viene tu prima Neji – dijo uno de los pelinegros con las manos en sus bolsillos , la nińa llego a donde estaban los cinco y les sonrió_

_Neji Nissan, Sasuke-kun, lee-kun, shikamaru-kun y naruto miren lo que encontré – ella les mostro un lindo conejito blanco – no es lindo?_

_Hinata ya sabes lo que te dijo hiashi-sama nada de animales en la casa- reclamo su primo y ella le saco la lengua_

_A ti que te parece lee-kun – dijo Hinata sonriendo al pelinegro, ella sabi__a que lee siempre la apoyaba al momento de que su primo le regańa,__él__ le devolvió la sonrisa _

_Oh, vamos Neji no es para tanto tan solo mira al conejito, me vas a decir que no es lindo? – Hinata puso ojos de perrito y Neji rodo los ojos _

_Lee….eso no es el comportamiento de un ninja – dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos y soltando un gran suspiro –es muy problematico_

_Yo concuerdo con Shikamaru – dijo Sasuke poniéndose a la altura de la nińa – es mejor que dejes al conejo _

_Hinata tan solo se volteo y abrazo al conejo – tu qué piensas naruto-kun?_

_El rubio la miro y frunció el entrecejo – Primero: que te dicho, enana, de decirme __"__Kun__"__ es solo Naruto a secas – ella miro al piso apenada – Segundo: tengo una buena idea que podemos hacer con el conejo… –__él__ sonrió malévolamente – podriamos comérnoslo_

_Los cuatro miraron a naruto sorprendidos y Hinata frunció el entrecejo _

_Ajjajajjajajajajjaja – naruto empezó a reirse como un loco – f-fue una broma – decķa entre risas y sus amigos sonrieron, pero la peli azul solo miraba a naruto furiosa y el al notarlo la miro – que pasa? Eh? Hime-chan _

_Naruto puso su mano en la cabeza de Hinata y ella la aparto – ! Baka!_

_Grito ella y naruto rompió en risas – que dices que yo soy el Baka….pero si yo no soy la que esta lloriqueando Hime-chan _

_n-no estoy llorando – ella sorbió su nariz y le salieron lagrimitas en los ojos – y-y ademas no s-soy una princesa_

_No claro que si eres una princesa – todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario de del rubio – eres la princesa de los sapos – el volvió a romper en risas – ajjajajjajajajajjaja - Hinata se agacho y dejó ir al conejo, naruto paro de reir pero aun tenia una sonrisa en su cara – porque dejaste que se fuera el "almuerzo" Hinata?_

_Dijo el con sarcasmo y Hinata se rodeó de un aura negra, algo que asusto a naruto pero aun seguia sonriendo –Naruto __-__Baka__….-el ojiazul aun con sus sonrisa__…trago saliva y Hinata se acercó a él con los puńos cerrados __– estas muerto_

_Y la ojiperla empezó a perseguir a un naruto riendo con ganas. _

_Problematicos – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo al igual que Neji, Sasuke y Rock lee negaban con la cabeza_

_Fin del Flashback_

Hinata despertó y salió de su tienda, estaba en medio del bosque aun le faltaba medio dia para volver a casa, dio un gran bostezo y se sentó en la grama.

Me pregunto cómo estaran los demas? – dijo Hinata en voz alta, 7 ańos en otro pais eran demasiado, su padre la mando a entrenar para volverse una ninja y solo cuando tenia unos 10 ańos, sonrió, conoció mucha gente en el otro pais…. entre estas sus tres mejores amigos Kiba, Shino y Mina. Ellos se ofrecieron a volver con ella para los examenes Chunnin y ademas su Senesei kurenai; gracias a ella aprendió a ser mįs fuerte, ya les enseńara a todos en Konoha lo cambiada que esta Hinata Hyuga – deben haber cambiado mucho ,chicos _"naruto-kun"_

se sonrojo ante eso..

Si y te debieron haber extrańado – dijo una voz detras de ella y ella se volteo

Kiba-Kun – el nombrado sonrió, su pelo era de color marrón claro tenia facciones caninas y dos lineas dibujadas en la cara llevaba una chaqueta gris y unos panlones negros y sus tipicas sandalias ninja. Hinata se levanto– veo que tu y Shino ya despertaron

Dijo ella viendo a el otro de sus amigos recostado en un tronco de un arbol – Kurenai y Mina deben estar dormidas – dijo Shino acomodando sus lentes oscuros, a diferencia de Kiba shino era callado , llevaba una chaqueta de manga larga gris que tabpaba su cara y pantalones negros , con unas sandalias ninjas negras. el chico siempre llevaba su muy raro cabello levantado en puntillas.

No yo estoy despierta – dijo la voz de una chica y los demas sonrieron, alli esta Mina Kagamura, una chica de pelo blanco con mechas azules al frente, imperativa , atrevida y bipolar , ojos azules muy claros, vestia UNICAMENTE con faldas y tops, le gusta llamar la atención , tenia la mala mania de salir con muchos chicos y no le agradaba el inuzuka

Mina-chan…- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, haciendo un saludo a su amiga

MI HINA-CHAN! – grito su mejor amiga, Hinata solo soltó una risita, la peliblanca puso un semblante mas normal –buenos dias como estas?

Bien – la Hyuga sonrió, amaba mucho a su bipolar amiga. Shino y Kiba rodaron los ojos, sabian que Mina cambiaba de emociones constantemente

Agh…Tan bipolar como siempre – susurro el cara de perro con una sonrisa , Shino suspiro sonriente ya sabia lo que venia..

Callate inuzuka-kun…ademas donde dejastes a akamaru? o sera que te aburristes del pobre cachorrito ?– dijo mina con las manos en la cintura Rrendo, inclinada hacia el….Kiba copio su pose y frunció el entrecejo

Para tu información akamaru salió a revisar el area … bipolar-chan –Mina paro de reir y miro al canino con ira , el sonrio

idiota-

bipolar-

idiota-

bipolar-

idiota-

B-I-P-O-L-A-R-remarco el propietario de akamaru

perro callejero-dijo la Kagamura sonriente , ella sabia que el odiaba ese insulto

ha...si y tu eres una...-

Yo iré a ver dónde quedo akamaru, ya se tardó mucho –interrumpio Shino cansado de las peleas de esos dos , Mina y Kiba se separaron

Yo te acompańo, tengo que estar lejos de Bipo-chan – La chica se preparó para lanzarle un golpe, el cual el inuzuka esquivó con facilidad y soltó una carcajada….el Aburame y la Hyuga suspiraron, esperaban que Kurenai sensei no se despertara; porque si no…un escalofrió les recorrió por la espalda. Shino y Kiba se prepararon para saltar en los arboles – ya venimos!

Las chicas sonrieron y se miraron, ya ellos se tardarian un rato, se fueron a despertar a Kurenai y a rezando que no las matara y luego a preparar el desayuno…ya les quedaba una camino largo para llegar a Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en la aldea oculta de la Hoja ...<em>

….Pero Sakura-chan – decia un Naruto Uzumaki de 18 ańos, ojos azules caracterizado por sus marcas en la cara, vestido con su tipica chamarra naranja y con su pantalón, sandalias ninja y equipo acababan de llegar de una misión, el, Sakura y Sasuke. Andaban comiendo en Ichikaru's y el rubio insistia para sentarse al lado de Sakura pero ella queria que su amado Sasuke estuviera sentado con ella. Sasuke solo comķa tranquilamente sin pararle a la discusión

Nada de peros Naruto... no es no – dijo la peli rosa, Sasuke solo suspiro; la chica era fastidiosa…pero tenia su lado bueno, por lo menos alguien lo queria como él era. Ademas de su incondicional hermano odioso que lo comprendia. Al final de todo Sasuke no podia quejarse lo mas divertido de todo era cuando esos dos peleaban, sonrió….pero aun asi le hacia falta Hinata. Después de que la chica se fuera sin dar aviso, a los cuatro se les vio mas deprimidos. Su amistad se distancio un poco; pero ya no era como antes…..Ni para él, ni para ninguno de ellos y menos para el Rubio que siempre la fastidiaba.

El equipo 7 salió de Ichikaru's, empezaron a caminar por la calles de Konoha tranquilamente

Oye saben que los examenes Chunnin empiezan la semana que viene – dijo Sakura mirando al cielo

Si y vendran personas de otros paises para hacerlo– Dijo el pelinegro con las manos en sus bolsillos

Nah que va a mi lo que me preocupa es que empezaremos la escuela – Naruto sudo frio, a pesar de ser ninjas y hacer misiones ir a la secundaria era una obligación; aunque ya estaban en su ultimo ańo , los profesores le tenian un "aprecio" muy intenso

Si porque lo unico que te gusta de la escuela son las chicas….o no naruto? – dijo la Haruno sonriendo

N-no Sakura para nada la unica que me gusta eres tu – Confeso el Uzumaki, El Uchiha rodo los ojos….ya esta era la diezmilésima vez que se le confesaba a Sakura, el rubio buscaba cada una de las oportunidades que tenia para confesarsele a la peli rosa sabiendo que esta le iba a decir ...

Lo lamento Naruto...- dijo la peli rosa como si fuera lo mas normal -…pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas

Llamado Sasuke-teme – Termino el oji azul Furioso-…Porque siempre Sasuke? Que tiene el Teme que no tenga yo? - . Sasuke tan solo ignoro a naruto y Sakura le atino un golpe a la cabeza como si estuviera ofendida.

Tiene consideración actitud y es Mucho pero mucho mas maduro que tu, Naruto-Baka– dijo Sakura defendiendo a Sasuke que este solo se paró en seco, para ver al pobre Dobe ; parecia dolido…bueno… alguien tenia que aprender que algunas veces no puedes obligar a alguien a que te amé. Pero aun asi lo vio sonreir y el lo copio, teniendo a una Sakura sorprendida en medio, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo...

….

"_NARUTO-BAKA! "_Naruto sonrió solo… la Hyuga lo llamaba de esa manera cuando enfurecia, que pocas veces pasaba ya que ella lo soportaba mucho y normalmente era timida con el .…la Hinata quese fue sin dejar rastro , ni Neji sabia dónde estaba solo que se fue a un pais diferente; Hiashi solo les dijo:"fue a volverse una edereda digna" maldito Hiashi porque tenia que ser asi con la ojiperla la mando para otro pais muy joven , NI ELLOS HABIAN LLEGADO A LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN CUANDO ESO…sonrió triste; tal vez no la volveria a fastidiar mas nunca en su vida, no volveria a oirla gritandole baka, no se reirian mas como si fuesen una familia , por que eso era como ella le hacia sentir como si estuviera en familia su amiga de la infacia, para que pensaba en ella si ya paso mucho tiempo, ademas era solo una enana fastidiosa...verdad?... el oji azul se levantó para sorpresa de todos y se disponia a irse "donde estas hinata?" penso el rubio serio , su cabeza era un enredo algo le decia que la pregunta que se ha esdo haciendo se responderia muy pronto

NARUTO, SASUKE! – grito una voz a lo lejos. El equipo 7 se acomodó y vieron que era Rock lee. Naruto se reacciono y vio a un Rock lee respirando agitadamente sosteniendose el pecho

Hey lee este bien paso algo? – pregunto Sakura asustada

Naruto….Agh…Sasuke… - dijo con dificulta Lee, ambos lo miraron fijamente. El pelinegro respiro ondo y los miro seriamente –…esta en la entrada

Quién? – Preguntaron serios el Uchiha y el Uzumaki

H-Hinata…esta en la entrada de la Aldea…- dijo Lee con una sonrisa. Dejando a una Sakura extrańada Naruto y Sasuke salieron volados de alli...Su Amiga , su vieja amiga estaba en la aldea...…

...

La Hyuga suspiro alegre y sus acompańeros sonrieron al verla, ya estaba en la entrada de su querido hogar….por fin habia llegado a Konoha…Y les mosraria a sus amigos que tanto habia cambiado..

* * *

><p><span>QUE LES PARESE? <span>

Esta bueno malo o qué? Hįganmelo saber si?

Ha si se los recuerdo esta inspiración se la debo a todos mis autores favoritos de Fanfiction

Escribiré todos los fines de semana o cuando pueda: D

WARNIG: si usted quiere que continue mi fic apreté el botón de abajo (si ese botoncito que dice _REVIEW__)_

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA AKI LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAP

Espero que lo disfruten MUCHOO y MUCHAS gracias por los Reviews :b 

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi kishimoto sama y la Shonen Jump , por que si fuera mio…(MUAJAJJAJAJJ) XD

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>

…_._

_"__NARUTO-BAKA! "__Naruto sonrió solo… la Hyuga lo llamaba de esa manera cuando enfurecia, que pocas veces pasaba ya que ella lo soportaba mucho y normalmente era timida con el .…la Hinata quese fue sin dejar rastro , ni Neji sabia dónde estaba solo que se fue a un pais diferente; Hiashi solo les dijo:"fue a volverse una edereda digna" maldito Hiashi porque tenia que ser asi con la ojiperla la mando para otro pais muy joven , NI ELLOS HABIAN LLEGADO A LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN CUANDO ESO…sonrió triste; tal vez no la volveria a fastidiar mas nunca en su vida, no volveria a oirla gritandole baka, no se reirian mas como si fuesen una familia , por que eso era como ella le hacia sentir como si estuviera en familia su amiga de la infacia, para que pensaba en ella si ya paso mucho tiempo, ademas era solo una enana fastidiosa...verdad?... el oji azul se levantó para sorpresa de todos y se disponia a irse "donde estas hinata?" penso el rubio serio , su cabeza era un enredo algo le decia que la pregunta que se ha esdo haciendo se responderia muy pronto_

_NARUTO, SASUKE! – grito una voz a lo lejos. El equipo 7 se acomodó y vieron que era Rock lee. Naruto se reacciono y vio a un Rock lee respirando agitadamente sosteniendose el pecho_

_Hey lee este bien paso algo? – pregunto Sakura asustada_

_Naruto….Agh…Sasuke… - dijo con dificulta Lee, ambos lo miraron fijamente. El pelinegro respiro ondo y los miro seriamente –…esta en la entrada_

_Quién? – Preguntaron serios el Uchiha y el Uzumaki_

_H-Hinata…esta en la entrada de la Aldea…- dijo Lee con una sonrisa. Dejando a una Sakura extrańada Naruto y Sasuke salieron volados de alli...Su Amiga , su vieja amiga estaba en la aldea...…_

_..._

_La Hyuga suspiro alegre y sus acompańeros sonrieron al verla, ya estaba en la entrada de su querido hogar….por fin habia llegado a Konoha…Y les mosraria a sus amigos que tanto habia cambiado.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: H-Hi..Hinata Hyuga?...<strong>_

Lee…- susurro la Haruno el peli negro volteo a verla y vio que la chica andaba confundida – quien es Hinata?

Lee sorprendió de que ni Sasuke o naruto le hayan dicho acerca de Hinata, es más desde que ella se fue ya no recuerda la última vez que hablaron de ella. Cada uno había seguido su vida por separado , cuando le asignaron los equipos , a naruto y a Sasuke les toco con Sakura y desde ese entonces ella fue como el substituto de Hinata …debe serque tenían miedo de que ella los odiara y por eso no la mencionaron ; ya que ten ten y ino si sabían que ella era la prima de Neji

b-bueno ella es la mejor amiga de la infacia de Naruto , Sasuke , shikamaru y yo – la pelirosada seguía confundida – …y además es la prima de neji

Que? – pregunto Sakura –"Como es que yo no sabía eso?"

…..

_Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto corrían hasta la puerta de entrada al pueblo..._

Carajo! – grito naruto histerico – desde cuando el camino era tan largo?

Por primera vez te apoyo dobe – completo el Uchiha, el rubio sonrió…. Sabía que el teme extrañaba a Hinata y además Si conocía muy bien a Lee, le había dicho también a Shikamaru y a Neji haci que lo mas seguro es que fuesen a venir también….y lee junto a….

SAKURA! – Sasuke miro a su amigo , él también pensaba en eso , como le iban a decir a Sakura que ellos tuvieron una amiga de la infancia la cual quieren como una hermana y además NUNCA la mencionaron - nos matara…

Ambos tragaron pesado la palabra "matar" suena poco si trata de Sakura….ellos apresuraron el paso, ya no querian que Lee los alcanzara junto con el diablo de pelo rosado (Lo siento por eso ejejej es que me provoco escribirlo)

…

Lee que quieres decir con eso? – decía la Haruno algo molesta….COMO ERA POSIBLE, sus dos mejores amigos desde que los asignaron en grupo , los que la defendían de los bravucones en secundaria , los que se peleaban entre si como una familia , los que le regalaban el almuerzo si ella no tenia, los que le contaban sus temores , los que luchaban junto a ella, sus amigos más cercanos, no le hayan dicho eso! – Lee te vuelvo a preguntar…que quieres decir con eso?

B-bueno y-yo ..- balbuceaba el alumno de Gai , era un incómodo MUY incómodo momento, el trago duro y respiro…el quería ver a Hinata pero no podía salir de allí sin darle una explicación a Sakura- quiere decir lo que te dije…Hinata Hyuga, es la prima de Neji; ella era…bueno sigue siendo, nuestra mejor amiga de la infacia

Quiénes son?- dijo ella más calmada- quiero decir a quienes conoce "ella" de esta aldea?

Bueno a la mayoría, ya que su padre era algo paranoico, no le gustaba que ella saliera mucho….nada más nos tenía a nosotros, a Neji su primo, a Shikamaru, a mí y a…..-

Naruto y Sasuke cierto – completo la chica con los puños muy apretados; lee solo asintió – te acompaño

Espera que? – dijo el algo confundido

Quiero conocer a Hinata Hyuga…a la prima de Neji y…a la vieja amiga de mis mejores amigos-la Haruno se oía seria ….el suspiro esto iba a ser ,como diría Shikamaru, muy problemático..

….

_Mientras con Naruto y Sasuke…_

Ambos ninjas seguían corriendo desesperadamente, con un Naruto y un Sasuke con cristo en la garganta, ya que ambos sabían que la ojijade los acecinaría por no decirles acerca de su "vieja amiga" y la prima de Neji. …Hinata Hyuga….. Bueno , además aunque no quieran admitirlo la ojijade fue como una substituta de Hinata , pero ella tenía su propia personalidad …Así que nunca fue lo mismo por más que lo intentaran ; la pelinegra era amable, sincera, callada, tímida, tierna, un poco gritona pero calmada ademas de inocente y tenía una belleza atrapante con unos ojos perlas casi violetas , una hermosa piel de porcelana y un cabello oscuro azulado liso ; y bueno digamos que Sakura es lo reverso a ella , pero hay que admitir que ella también es muy hermosa…esos ojos jades y una extravagante cabello rosa, que para Naruto era muy hermoso , no tanto para Sasuke porque aún no le gustaba cuando ella era MUY posesiva con él y eso era fastidioso…aunque no le diera tanta importancia; aun así tenía un cariño especial casi de hermanos hacia la pelirrosa ya que ella era la única que no le temía por ser el frio Sasuke , bueno además de algunos de sus amigos, el chico de piedra que no amaba a nadie y luego aparecía ella y lo reconfortaba junto a Naruto , y si hablaban de años más atrás Hinata también contaría, pero todos sabíamos que el Uchiha era tan frio y cerrado que NUNCA en sus santa vida se lo diría a alguien... y Naruto trataba de aparentar que la partida de su amiga ni le afecto…Mientras los otros admitían que nunca sería lo mismo sin su pequeña amiga, ambos chicos decidieron ocultarlo y aparentar que ella no era mucho….en especial el quien le tenía , aunque no lo admitía, un muy extraño cariño a la "enana".

Al fin llegamos – dijo Naruto cansado no recordaba el recorrido tan largo , miro a su amigo-rival al parecer él estaba pensando lo mismo .Y allí estaban casi en la puerta de la aldea cuando, vieron a un montón de gente entre estas Neji y Shikamaru , quien estaban paralizados parecía que habían visto aun fantasma

NEJII…SHIKAMARUUU! – grito el imperativo Rubio corriendo hacia ellos seguido de un Sasuke bufando algo parecido a "dobe". Ellos no respondían parecían estar en un estado de Shock…además no veía lo que ellos estaban mirando en ese momento, había mucho murmullo cerca de la entrada…espera, murmullo?...que extraño ; será que ellos no habrán sido los únicos que querían ver a la Hyuga?; ya que los murmullos decían algo como…"ya la vistes….esta muy hermosa no?", "Si que ha cambiado ya… no es una niña!", "pero que linda y vistes su cabello! Qué largo la envidio"….

El Uzumaki se estaba desesperando, por qué Tanta gente en la puerta de entrada, era tan solo Hinata no? Porque tanto murmullo?…" CARAJO!";Naruto se cansó y para esparcir a la gente decidió hacer una onda de chacra haciendo que todo el mundo se moviera; dejando el centro descubierto

Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…? – tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki se paralizaron

Esa voz..? – susurro el pelinegro

Hinata…- Ambos voltearon y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin vernos – La oji perla los saludo con la mano, sus compañeros de equipo vean la escena en silencio .La gente se iba dejando a los cuatro chicos visibles para la Hyuga y sus acompañantes.

Hinata-sama….- dijo Neji , la nombrada sonrió…su primo no había cambiado en nada; bueno quitando su pelo largo suelto y que había crecido seria el mismo Neji de siempre…hasta aun le decía Sama

No tienes por qué decirme así Neji-nissan – la Hyuga sintió que la estaban mirando fuerte mente .. Se volvió y encontró la mirada de sus amigos, ella se sonrojo un poco – H-hola Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-…

Ellos se sintieron de nuevo como si tuvieran 11 años, pero la única diferencia ahora era que Hinata no parecía la pequeña de 9 años que jugaba con ellos y que ellos fastidiaban...se veía muy diferente

H-Hinata… Hyuga? – se oyó que dijo el único Rubio; ella le sonrió tiernamente provocando un sonrojo en el…desde cuando la enana se veía tan diferente, su cabello era muy largo y le llegaba a las caderas y sus ojos se veían mas blancos con destellos morados; pero porque usa ropas tan holgadas que tiene tanto que esconder?...

Hey… Dobe deja de comerte a Hinata con los ojos – dijeron Sasuke y shikamaru asintio, que desde hacía una rato habían visto al ojiazul algo embobado, el Uzumaki se sonrojo más fuerte y la chica también.

YA ME CANSE! – grito Kiba acaparando la atención de todos – suficiente nosotros estamos aquí para los exámenes Chunnin, no para estupideces amorosas!

Kiba no me digas que estas celoso? – dijo Nina con malicia provocando un sonrojo en el inuzuka, este solo bufo . Shino suspiro era mejor irse antes de que se pelearan

Mejor vamos a alcanzar a nuestra sensei que fue con la Hokague para decirle que ya estamos aquí, Hinata si quieres puedes quedarte aquí - Dijo Shino y la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa

Bueno mejor nos vamos…no vaya a ser que Inu-kun se vuelva a poner celoso – Nina Sonrió mirando a su amiga quien estaba sonrojada y luego miro furiosa a naruto – hazle algo y te mato

Tsk…ni que me gustara la enana – bufo el oji azul, - además pareces bipolar

Naruto carcajeo; Hinata, Shino y Kiba lo miraron sorprendidos

Qué? –naruto se detuvo al sentir la mirada de los tres en ellos

Este muerto – sonrió Kiba malévolamente, el rubio no entendió hasta que vio a Nina con una venita en la frente y una mano atrapando a su puño

Nadie me dice Bipolar, y menos un Yankee rubito como tu – dijo ella furica acercándose a el "Yankee"

Q-que cara…- el no término ya que la peliblanca le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejando a un naruto en el suelo

Dobe /Problemático – volvieron a decir ambos pelinegros

Hinata les dijo un "los veo luego" y ellos asintieron.

Que lindos amiguitos tienes enana – dijo naruto sobándose el chichón, Hinata soltó una risita – de que te ríes?

De ti naruto – el Uzumaki gruño de rabia

Enana tonta – dijo el con malicia acercándose a ella y la Hyuga lo vio aun con una sonrisa.

Suficiente Naruto, Hinata-sama está aquí para los exámenes Chunnin – Hablo el Hyuga, quien había estado callado todo este tiempo - no para jugar contigo

Neji-nissan…- dijo ella bajando la cabeza…porque su primo tenía que ser asi?...

HINATA!- todos se volvieron

Es solo Lee y Sakura– dijo Shikamaru con sus manos en los bolsillos, Naruto y Sasuke tragaron saliva….ya llegó su hora.

Mientras Sakura y lee se acercaban corriendo , naruto y Sasuke contaban sus minutos de vida restantes .Hinata miraba a sus amigos curiosa …porque parecían como si iban a morir en cualquier momento?...Miro a Lee Y a la chica estaba al lado , peli rosada unos ojos jades muy lindos además de un buen cuerpo; será novia de Lee? O tal vez de Sasuke o Naruto?...ella bajo la cabeza y si era novia de naruto que?; él nunca la vería de otra manera …ella era muy bajita y muy tímida ; además de que siempre la fastidiaba seamos realistas el rubio la ve más como una hermana.

Hola Lee-kun – La Hyuga dijo con una sonrisa

Hinata-Chan… Hola –la miro y le sonrió de vuelta .Pero volvió su mirada a Sakura al igual que Hinata. Ella tenía

La Haruno ya estaba al frente de ambos chicos mirándolos seriamente…Hacia un silencio incomodo en la entrada de Konoha..

Eso es todo - rompió el silencio Naruto – yo me voy..

Sasuke lo agarro por la parte de atrás de su suéter

TU no te vas dobe…tenemos que darle una explicación a Sakura – dijo muy serio el Uchiha; Pero…aunque quiera admitirlo…estaba seguro de que Sakura estaba furiosa a muerte

SI y no solo ustedes – ellos la miraron confusos – Neji…porque nadie nunca me dijo que tenías una prima, MUY LINDA!

A todos se les resbalo una gota por la cabeza. Hinata solo veía la escena con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada

P-pero Sakura-san yo pensaba que tú estabas furiosa – dijo el único rubio, o sea naruto

Bueno…eso era antes, además tan solo mírala están linda y mira cómo se sonroja…- la ojiperla se sentía alagada así que permaneció en silencio, pero de repente Sakura se detuvo y miro al rubio – N-naruto m-me dijiste… "san"?

Todos lo miraron no era normal que él le dijera Sakura-san …era algo muy extraño…el Rubio puso una pose pensativa…

No lo creo, yo jure haberte dicho Sakura-chan…como siempre lo hago, tal vez oyeron mal…- la pelirrosa tan solo soltó un suspiro, pudo haber oido mal …pero…. porque le importaba tanto que él no le dijera "Chan"?; Ella decidió ignorarlo, ahora tenía una nueva amiga …

Sasuke, Neji, Lee y Shikamaru se miraron; algo pasaba con naruto…él no era de decirle a Sakura "San" sin darse cuenta…

Neji, Ino, TenTen y las demás lo saben? – pregunto la pelo chicle (no sé porque pero me gusta decir eso…ejejjeXD) , el Hyuga asintió – Traidoras…

Emm… - hablo la ojiperla y todos la miraron – yo creo chicos, que ya se está haciendo muy tarde…

Es cierto mejor vamos donde tus compañeros de equipo, ellos deben estar esperándote Hinata– dijo Shikamaru .Todos se pusieron a caminar de vuelta a la torre la Hokague se encontraban personas que la lagaban mientras Sakura le miraba picaramente , Naruto Bufaba y Neji le daba miradas asecinas a los que la miraban demas ; los otros solo seguian su caminojunto a ellos . Hinata se sonrojaba por los comentarios que le decía Sakura …

…Y nunca has tenido novio? – Pregunto la peli rosada, la otra negó sonrojada - que interesante…con lo linda que eres yo pensaba que…

SUFICIENTE! – dijo Naruto histérico todos se dettuvieron – Hinata esto…Hinata aquello. Por qué no puedes dejar de hablar de la enana Sakura-san...

Naruto..- susurro la ojiperla, despues de todo ella no habia cambiado en nada si hubiera cambiado tal vez le hubiera gritado o algo asi...pero no ella seguia siendo debil frente al rubio,no cambio en nada...Ella solo puso una sonrisa triste...en nada cambio...

Naruto que demonios te pasa! – grito la peli rosada, otra vez le había dicho "san" y ademas hinata solo miraba al suelo

TSK…lo siento es que es algo fastidioso, lo lamento Hinata –Todos retomaron su camino

Pareces que estuvieras celoso Naruto?– dijo Lee con Malicia; Hinata se sonrojo...Naruto Celoso...por ella?.Imposible, si ella no era nada

Celoso Nada…ustedes eran los que la extrañaban porque no la abrasas…eh? lee – contraataco el ojiazul, riendo muy fuerte...La ojiperla bajo la cabeza sabia que el no estaba enamorado de ella

Bueno eso es cierto…recuerden que Lee estuvo enamorado de la pequeña Hinata por un tiempo – Hablo Shikamaru y Lee junto con Hinata se sonrojaron….Naruto paro de Reír, se paró en seco y miro a Hinata…Si ,ella ya no era la "Enana" no podia negarlo …bueno seguía siendo bajita; aun asi... sí que había cambiado!, pero algo que lo confundía era que porque usaba ropa holgada?...Acaso era fea o no tenía nada o qué?...o tal vez...

Dobe.. –Susurro el Uchiha , que se había parado detrás de el

Qué? – respondió Naruto aun embobado mirando a la Hyuga- "no podia ser Hinata no era fea o si?...pero entonces a que viene todo ese..."

Te lo repito…deja de comerte a Hinata con los ojos, si Neji te atrapa viéndole el trasero a su prima…te van a asecinar – Naruto salió de su nube y se sonrojo violentamente.

El peli negro siguió Caminando con una Sonrisa , dejando a un Naruto siguiéndolo por detrás sonrojado…Si que extrañaba a la Hyuga hace mucho tiempo que no se comportaba así; sonrió más amplio ,ya la explicaciones vendrían después. Ahora ya ella estaba devuelta …Hinata Hyuga, su vieja amiga estaba devuelta .Ya volverán a ser los mismos de antes…

…..

* * *

><p><span>Que les parecio…Habra una conti ya que ayer y hoy tuve que estudiar ejej<span>

Pero SE LOS JURO , cuando pueda y tenga inspiración escribiré..

Y recuerden esto :Reviews + Autor + Fic = Inspiración con actualización 

WARNING: Si le gusto este fic mándeme un Review y…si no le gusto también(NO IMPORTA SI EL REVIEW ES CORTO )

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

KONICHIWAAA!

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA...QUE PENA casi un mes de espera!

es que , como dijo Tek-chan, mi inspiracion se va de vacaciones...y es que a veces me llega la inspiracion pero o no tengo la compu o Tengo que ir a estudiar...

Bueno espero que lo disfruten y RECUERDEN lo reviews hacen que mi inspiracion quiera venir...y me emocionan por que se que les gusta el fic si o no...

DISCLAIMER:BLAH BLAH...NARUTO...BLAH BLAH...NO ES MIO...BLAH BLA...MASASHI KISHIMOTO..

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior….<em>

_Todos se pusieron a caminar de vuelta a la torre la Hokague se encontraban personas que la alagaban mientras Sakura le miraba pícaramente , Naruto Bufaba y Neji le daba miradas asesinas a los que la miraban demás ; los otros solo seguían su camino junto a ellos . Hinata se sonrojaba por los comentarios que le decía Sakura …_

…_Y nunca has tenido novio? – Pregunto la peli rosada, la otra negó sonrojada - que interesante…con lo linda que eres yo pensaba que…_

_SUFICIENTE! – dijo Naruto histérico todos se detuvieron – Hinata esto…Hinata aquello. Por qué no puedes dejar de hablar de la enana Sakura-san..._

_Naruto..- susurro la ojiperla, despues de todo ella no habia cambiado en nada si hubiera cambiado tal vez le hubiera gritado o algo asi...pero no ella seguia siendo debil frente al rubio,no cambio en nada...Ella solo puso una sonrisa triste...en nada cambio..._

_Naruto que demonios te pasa! – grito la peli rosada, otra vez le había dicho "san" y ademas hinata solo miraba al suelo_

_TSK…lo siento es que es algo fastidioso, lo lamento Hinata –Todos retomaron su camino_

_Pareces que estuvieras celoso Naruto?– dijo Lee con Malicia; Hinata se sonrojo...Naruto Celoso...por ella? Imposible, si ella no era nada_

_Celoso Nada…ustedes eran los que la extrañaban porque no la abrasas…eh? lee – contraataco el ojiazul, riendo muy fuerte...La ojiperla bajo la cabeza sabia que el no estaba enamorado de ella_

_Bueno eso es cierto…recuerden que Lee estuvo enamorado de la pequeña Hinata por un tiempo – Hablo Shikamaru y Lee junto con Hinata se sonrojaron….Naruto paro de Reír, se paró en seco y miro a Hinata…Si ,ella ya no era la "Enana" no podia negarlo …bueno seguía siendo bajita; aun asi... sí que había cambiado!, pero algo que lo confundía era que porque usaba ropa holgada?...Acaso era fea o no tenía nada o qué?...o tal vez..._

_Dobe.. –Susurro el Uchiha, que se había parado detrás de el_

_Qué? – Respondió Naruto aun embobado mirando a la Hyuga- "no podia ser Hinata no era fea o si?...pero entonces a que viene todo ese..."_

_Te lo repito…deja de comerte a Hinata con los ojos, si Neji te atrapa viéndole el trasero a su prima…te van a __asecinar__ – Naruto salió de su nube y se sonrojo violentamente._

_El peli negro siguió Caminando con una Sonrisa , dejando a un Naruto siguiéndolo por detrás sonrojado…Si que extrañaba a la Hyuga hace mucho tiempo que no se comportaba así; sonrió más amplio ,ya la explicaciones vendrían después. Ahora ya ella estaba devuelta …Hinata Hyuga, su vieja amiga estaba de vuelta .Ya volverán a ser los mismos de antes…_

…_.._

**Capítulo 3 – El recuerdo de naruto y el secreto de Hinata...**

WAAAA! – Gritaba naruto desde su apartamento – maldición deja de pensar en eso pervertido!

Cállate idiota – decía el hombre del piso de arriba furioso

Vete a la mierda! – le devolvió el rubio, con ojeras y su cabello revuelto

Es que no había podido dormir en toda la noche ,ya que no había dejado de pensar en lo que le dijo Sasuke el día anterior…

_Flashback_

_Dobe.. –Susurro el Uchiha, que se había parado detrás de el_

_Qué? – Respondió Naruto aun embobado mirando a la Hyuga- "no podía ser Hinata no era fea o si?...pero entonces a que viene todo ese..."_

_Te lo repito…deja de comerte a Hinata con los ojos, si Neji te atrapa viéndole el trasero a su prima…te van a asesinar – Naruto salió de su nube y se sonrojo violentamente_

_Fin de Flashback_

Él no le miraba el trasero a Hinata, no es que su trasero no estuviera bien; es más se veía tan redondo y suav….

NOOOO! – se jalaba los cabellos – no puedo ella es la ENANA no me puede gustar ella es dos años menor que yo y además a mí me gusta Sakura-san…- espera "san" - …noooo! Lo volví a Hacer! – naruto fue bajando la voz - ¿porque?, que hice yo?...

Porque desde que llego su amiga Sakura mágicamente había pasado de "Chan" a "San" y lo peor es que él no se daba cuenta!...Hubo veces en que el le decía a Hinata "Chan" La única parte buena de esto es que cuando le explicaron a Sakura todo acerca de "su vieja amiga"; ella se relajó , pero aun así al único que lo golpeo fue a él ,como siempre, y el estúpido Teme junto con los idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos se Rieron….junto con Hinata y sus compañeros….

Idiotas…- Susurro el ojiazul, acomodo la almohada y se cubrió – Debería calmarme…es solo la enana, es solo la enana…es... Solo…Hi..- bostezo y se movió un poco - …Solo Hime-chan…

Dijo él al final sin darse cuenta…Y Recordó algo de hace uno años, cayendo en un profundo sueño…

_Flashback_

_Naruto-Kun – lloriqueaba la pequeña Hinata – devuélvelo…._

_Nop, no lo creo enana – decía el con malicia , sus amigos no estaban con ellos ya que iban a presentar el examen para obtener sus bandas y el…por arte de magia lo había terminado primero pero, aunque no paso con la máxima nota ahora disfrutaba fastidiando a su amiguita.._

_Ese Gorro es mío! – gritaba la peli azul, era un gorro que ella había echo por si sola su madre le había enseñado, ella se veía muy enferma y ahora tenía más tiempo para decirle cosas . El gorro tenía dos copas de lana blancas y al final una bolitas de algodón esponjosas, mas abajo tenia una cara muy graciosa pintada de color marrón (en otras palabras imagínense el gorro que usaba naruto cuando era pequeño) - es mi gorro para dormir, para que no me ataquen lo montros que dice mi primo_

_Naruto la vio fijamente y poso su mirada en el gorro , sonrió ampliamente – que tal si me lo quedo –Hinata estaba a punto de gritar cuando vio al rubio mirándola de esa manera se sonrojo – y se Moustros ….Hina-chan – el Rubio se sonrojo no esperaba decir eso, desde cuando él decía "Hina-chan"; cambio su faceta y volvió a la de siempre – Y-ya me oistes e-enana me quedare con el gorro…Jajaja…- reía el con malicia fingida , pero ella solo miraba al piso sonrojada – que pasa eh? _

_Qu-quedatelo…-_

_Eh?-_

_Puedes quedártelo….naruto-kun – la oji perla salió corriendo a donde su madre , naruto apretó el gorro con fuerza…ahora era suyo…._

_Fin de Flashback_

RIIIIIIIIIINGGGG – sonó el timbre de su casa

Naruto se levantó de su cama torpemente, enredándose con la sabanas y cayendo al suelo…aún estaba muy cansado , no había podido dormir bien por….

Mejor dejo de pensar tanto y abro la puerta a ver quién es; para partirle la cara por venir a estas horas – Susurro el al final .Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente

Quien es a estas horas? – dijo el Uzumaki frotándose los ojos del cansancio y para su sorpresa….

NARUTO – grito un hombre peliblanco, con una peli azul sonrojada a su lado

H-hola Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata algo nerviosa por ver a su amigo si camisa…Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO SE DABA CUENTA y seguía mirándola fijamente

Hola Narutin– Naruto vio al Sennin y sonrio hace un tiempo que no lo visitaba a el

Hola Ero-sennin – Jiraya rodo los ojos

Se ve que no cambias…- naruto dio una sonrisa dando a entender que era cierto – además me debes una respuesta….

El rubio cambio su sonrisa por un cara dudosa – de que hablas?

Que hace Hinata , enfrente de tu casa? – él se sonrojo , recordó el sueño que había tenido– mejor nos dejas pasar y hablamos mejor…verda Hinata?

La nombrada asintió con una sonrisa

Naruto, sonrió falsamente sabiendo que por dentro la vergüenza se lo estaba comiendo ,y para rematar Hinata lo estaba mirando divertida -Si pasen

Hinata lo miro con curiosidad y diversión , a pesar de estar viendo el bien trabajado cuerpo del rubio , le daba mucha gracia ver a Jiraya como en los viejos tiempos porque si ella conocía al "ero-Sennin" por su padre y así fue como naruto lo conoció también ; además de que Jiraya era el único que conocía el paradero de ella ,después de su padre por supuesto y la venia a visitar constantemente, él le contaba todo acerca de lo que pasaba en Konoha….pero cuando le dijeron que los exámenes Chunnin tenían que hacerse en su viejo hogar no tuvo tiempo de decirle a Jiraya.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la Hokague ,el día anterior , dieron el permiso para quedarse en el tiempo de los exámenes Chunnin …Después d darle una justa explicación a Sakura y de muchos golpes y disculpas; la pelirosada se volvió una de sus amigas junto con ten ten e Ino…Ella y sus amigos se hospedaron en la mansión Hyuga , los cuales soltaron un "WOW" al ver donde vivió ella…..Sus amigos se fueron a entrenar y el resto de la tarde la paso con Naruto y sus viejos amigos , jugaron, se divirtieron y hubo más de un:"dobe","problemático", "idiota" y "Baka"….sonrió ante eso…. parecían que hace mil años no se divertían así ; y después de ir a Ichikaru's cada uno se fue a su casa . Al dia siguiente (osea hoyXD ) después de entrenar muy temprano para los exámenes Chunnin , su equipo y ella desayunaron Ramen en Ichikaru's, y ella como buen amiga quiso traerle un plato de ramen a naruto y en el camino se encontró a Jiraya que decidió acompañarla…..y asi es como quedaron en esta situación…..

Los tres andaban sentados en la sala con un silencio algo….divertido?, si por que asi era…Jiraya se tragaba la risa de una manera muy convincente mientras naruto, que aun no se daba cuenta que andaba semi-desnudo, y Hinata , que se moría de la vergüenza , estaban sentados en un mueble cada uno…

Bueno , ya que los dos no me quieren decir….yo asumo que hina-chan esta aqui por ti naruto?- se burlo Jiraya, sabia que no era cierto…ya que estaba seguro de que Hinata estaba allí los exámenes Chunnin….lo sabía por Tsunade que le había dicho después de ir a la torre del Hokague para preguntar justamente acerca de eso.Y por casualidad se encontró a la Hyuga caminando con un plato de ramen en las manos ..y bueno la acompaño a casa de naruto…y no se equivoco , si que era divertido estar incomodando a esos dos

Naruto negó desesperadamente con la cabeza – verdad que no enana?

Bueno yo vine a traerte el desayuno – dijo nerviosa dándole la bolsa con el plato de Ramen

RAMEN – se emociono el rubio, quitándole el plato de las manos –

Naruto – el nombrado vio a Jiraya – como se dice?

Mmm arigatou , enana-chan - el oji-azul abrió el plato y empezó a comer como si su vida dependiera de le sonrio dulcemente y naruto la mira por un segundo a u mente solo e le vino una palabra..."Hermosa"...Maldicion! no podia hacer eso ella era su amiga no podia pareserle linda, ella es como su hermana...haci que se voltio y siguio comiendo

Uhm….yo creo que me voy - se levantó la Hyuga – nos vemos luego Jiraya-sensei

Jiraya le hizo una seña y ella sonrió cerrando la puerta del apartamento

Después se apoyo en la puerta y se cubrió la cara con las manos

_TONTA –_ se grito ella mentalmente –_como se te ocurre venir a despertar a naruto-kun a estas horas!...ademas no lo vistes? Ni siquiera te miraba….y-yo…tal vez si hubiera sido Sakura el…...NO! Deja de pensar así Hinata , Sakura es una persona muy linda y si a naruto-kun le gusta tengo que respetarlo por más que me duela_

Así tendrá que ser – se dijo ella acomodándose y saliendo al pasillo , pero puso una sonrisa triste– por más…que duela

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO

ERES EL IMBECIL MAS GRANDE DE EL MUNDO, UZUMAKI NARUTO – grito Jiraya después de que vio la puerta cerrarse

El rubio paro de comer y lo vio con una venita en la frente – que carajos te pasa por que me dices…

No lo pudo terminar ya que Jiraya lo golpeo por la cabeza callendo al suelo , quitándole el plato de ramen

Primero , no mereces esto – dijo con autoridad, el rubio se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba en el piso

Pero que.? – naruto intento quitarle el plato pero el Sennin fue más rápido y lo aparto

Segundo…que clase de estúpido recibe a una chica SEMI-DESNUDO –

Yo no …- Jiraya le señalo el pecho y naruto solto un "ooh!" – ya entiendo por que estaba sonrojada – por alguna razón extraña de repente el pecho se le lleno de orgullo, nunca en su vida había echo a una chica sonrojar por andar sin camisa..

Veo que andas orgulloso de lo que hiciste – dijo el peliblanco con picardía, él se sonrojo ante eso y lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos

Y el tercero? – dijo el sin apartar la vista de Jiraya

Ha si – y estampo otro golpe en su cabeza – SIEMPRE…me oistes…SIEMPRE SE LE AGRADECE A HINATA , ELLA UNA DE LAS POCAS CHICAS QUE TE TRAEN UN DESAYUNO A LA CASA….ME OISTES UZUMAKI NARUTO

Si si , pero yo le agradeci – replico el rubio

Decirle "enana" no es buen agradecimiento –

Bien Bien–dijo naruto con fastidio

Y lo haces bien – le dijo severamente

Bien como diga "S-e-n-s-e-i", y además de donde conoces a Hinata, ella nunca es tan sociable con la personas- cuestiono el rubio

Eso te lo contare luego... ahora tengo que hacer unas cosas – Jiraya cambio su cara por una pervertida - ha si!

Lo volvio a golpear tierandolo contra la pared - nada de burlas me oistes - Cerro la puerta de la casa con fuerza

Viejo pervertido – naruto siguio murmurando cosas que no se entendia y vio el plato de ramen en la mesa - con que el desayuno eh?...

Sonrio , recordo la veces en que ellos desayunaban juntos en la casa de neji. La mama de Hinata cocinaba delicioso...pero ella murio poco despues de que ella se fuera, naruto entistecio - debio haber sufrido mucho

El se levanto y recogio el plato , hiba ir a su cuarto cuando se vio en el espejo– No estoy tan mal – se dijo el - creo que ponerla nerviosa seria una buena manera de molestarla...pero, me pregunto como se veria ella sin ropa- el ojiazul se sonrojo, lo habia dicho inconcientemente – tsk, que mierdas me pasa….

Ringgg! – sono el teléfono

AGHHHH... no puedo ir a mi habitacion tranquilo - descolgo el telefono con fuerza

Hola? …ha Sasuke …bien...deja de decirme dobe!dattebayo…grrrr teme…teme…teme…eh? …si porque?... bien.. nos vemos alla…..adios….no ella no esta aqui...TEME – naruto colgó sonrojado – idiota, como se le ocurre decir eso...ni que fuera tan linda...Sakura-san es mas hermosa- naruto se quedo en silencio - LO VOLVI HACER DATTEBAYO...

Después de un rato ya en la tarde con Hinata…

WAAAA! – gritaba emocionada Mina para cambiar a una cara dudosa – enserio te encontraste con Jiraya

Si – dijo ella viendo a su amiga que cambiaba la exprecion dese cara constantemente

Ese viejo no me gusta nada…es pervertido – dijo Kiba con las manos en la nuca, ellos andaban en un parque al lado de su lugar de entrenamiento...

Si aun me acuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos – Dijo Shino mirando a Hinata

Fue algo extraño ….- hablo la ojiperla sonriendo

Aun asi el te quiere como un padre o no? – dijo la chica bipolar, Hinata asintió

Yo ya lo dije Bipo-chan ese tipo es un pervertido y será un pervertido para siempre – Dijo el Inuzuka

además nos contaste que le entreno a naruto , asi que hay una alta probabilidad de que ese Baka se le haya pegado lo pervertido – Dijo Shino apoyando a su amigo

HUY si te hace algo yo lo mato , Hina – Hablo furica Mina sonando sus nudillos

N-no hace falta , Naruto-kun no es un pervertido – dijo la ojiperla calmando a su amiga

Aun no entiendo una cosa – Todos se volvieron hacia el inuzuka – porque tu le dices naruto-kun cuando estas con nosotros y cuando estas con él no le pones el "kun"

Ella se sonrojo – Hinata no me digas que….- Los tres abrieron los ojos

A MI HINA CHAN LE GUSTA UN PERVERTIDO –dijo la chica para ponerse a llorar – noooo porqueeeee!

Mina- chan, yo bueno el me gusta desde que éramos pequeños - dijo bajito muy sonrojada

Shino y Kiba suspiraron cansados , ya ellos sabían que su amiga le gustaba el….solo querían estar seguros- bueno más vale que nos vayamos…..tengo hambre

El estómago de Hinata sonó ruidosamente – yo, l-l-lo sient-t-to - sus amigos rompieron en risas- Chicos…- dijo ella avergonzada de que sus amigos se estuvieran riendo de ella

Con que era cierto – dijo otra voz detrás de ellos

Uchiha – san – dijo Kiba con fastidio

Sasuke-kun hola - dijo ella con la mano levantada , sasuke le sonrio de medio lado

Que haces aquí Uchiha – hablo mina algo ruda, ese chico no le agradaba para nada

Neji dice que el almuerzo está listo y me mando a buscarlos – respondió con un tono frio – pero me encontré con una sorpresa más grande….con que te gusta el dobe eh?

Hinata se sonrojo – Shikamaru tenia razón – los 4 chicos lo miraban con sorpresa – Ahora vamos , no quiero que lee , shikamaru y naruto se acaben la comida

Ellos lo siguieron a la casa de los Hyuga, Mientras Kiba y Mina peleaban quien sabe por que , Sasuke parecía irritado aunque no lo demostraba, Shino solo caminaba al lado Hinata…y Hinata…bueno ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza

_Ahora Sasuke-kun lo sabe….Hahn que voy hacer ahora – s_e arrepentía de ser tan obvia….ahora tendría que volver a ver a naruto, pero sería peor esta vez…

* * *

><p>Me darias un Review?<p>

SI te estoy hablando a TI

por fis y ayuda que este fic continue o que se arregle si he echo algo mal

V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

D_isclairmer:Naruto no me pertenece..es de Masashi kishomoto-sama _

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_El se levanto y recogio el plato , hiba ir a su cuarto cuando se vio en el espejo– No estoy tan mal – se dijo el - creo que ponerla nerviosa seria una buena manera de molestarla...pero, me pregunto como se veria ella sin ropa- el ojiazul se sonrojo, lo habia dicho inconcientemente – tsk, que mierdas me pasa…._

_Ringgg! – sono el teléfono_

_AGHHHH... no puedo ir a mi habitacion tranquilo - descolgo el telefono con fuerza_

_Hola? …ha Sasuke …bien...deja de decirme dobe!dattebayo…grrrr teme…teme…teme…eh? …si porque?... bien.. nos vemos alla…..adios….no ella no esta aqui...TEME – naruto colgó sonrojado – idiota, como se le ocurre decir eso...ni que fuera tan linda...Sakura-san es mas hermosa- naruto se quedo en silencio - LO VOLVI HACER DATTEBAYO..._

_Después de un rato ya en la tarde con Hinata…_

_WAAAA! – gritaba emocionada Mina para cambiar a una cara dudosa – enserio te encontraste con Jiraya_

_Si – dijo ella viendo a su amiga que cambiaba la exprecion dese cara constantemente_

_Ese viejo no me gusta nada…es pervertido – dijo Kiba con las manos en la nuca, ellos andaban en un parque al lado de su lugar de entrenamiento..._

_Si aun me acuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos – Dijo Shino mirando a Hinata_

_Fue algo extraño ….- hablo la ojiperla sonriendo_

_Aun asi el te quiere como un padre o no? – dijo la chica bipolar, Hinata asintió_

_Yo ya lo dije Bipo-chan ese tipo es un pervertido y será un pervertido para siempre – Dijo el Inuzuka_

_además nos contaste que le entreno a naruto , asi que hay una alta probabilidad de que ese Baka se le haya pegado lo pervertido – Dijo Shino apoyando a su amigo_

_HUY si te hace algo yo lo mato , Hina – Hablo furica Mina sonando sus nudillos_

_N-no hace falta , Naruto-kun no es un pervertido – dijo la ojiperla calmando a su amiga_

_Aun no entiendo una cosa – Todos se volvieron hacia el inuzuka – porque tu le dices naruto-kun cuando estas con nosotros y cuando estas con él no le pones el "kun"_

_Ella se sonrojo – Hinata no me digas que….- Los tres abrieron los ojos_

_A MI HINA CHAN LE GUSTA UN PERVERTIDO –dijo la chica para ponerse a llorar – noooo porqueeeee!_

_Mina- chan, yo bueno el me gusta desde que éramos pequeños - dijo bajito muy sonrojada_

_Shino y Kiba suspiraron cansados , ya ellos sabían que su amiga le gustaba el….solo querían estar seguros- bueno más vale que nos vayamos…..tengo hambre_

_El estómago de Hinata sonó ruidosamente – yo, l-l-lo sient-t-to - sus amigos rompieron en risas- Chicos…- dijo ella avergonzada de que sus amigos se estuvieran riendo de ella_

_Con que era cierto – dijo otra voz detrás de ellos_

_Uchiha – san – dijo Kiba con fastidio_

_Sasuke-kun hola - dijo ella con la mano levantada , sasuke le sonrio de medio lado_

_Que haces aquí Uchiha – hablo mina algo ruda, ese chico no le agradaba para nada_

_Neji dice que el almuerzo está listo y me mando a buscarlos – respondió con un tono frio – pero me encontré con una sorpresa más grande….con que te gusta el dobe eh?_

_Hinata se sonrojo – Shikamaru tenia razón – los 4 chicos lo miraban con sorpresa – Ahora vamos , no quiero que lee , shikamaru y naruto se acaben la comida_

_Ellos lo siguieron a la casa de los Hyuga, Mientras Kiba y Mina peleaban quien sabe por que , Sasuke parecía irritado aunque no lo demostraba, Shino solo caminaba al lado Hinata…y Hinata…bueno ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza_

_Ahora Sasuke-kun lo sabe….Hahn que voy hacer ahora – se arrepentía de ser tan obvia….ahora tendría que volver a ver a naruto, pero sería peor esta vez…_

En la Mansión Hyuga

Tengo hambre – decía el único rubio con sus manos en la barriga, todos andaban sentados en una mesa larga allí estaban Neji al lado de Ten Ten y a su otro lado estaba Ino sentada junto a Sai, después venia Choji al lado de Rock lee con Shikamaru a su lado después estaba un puesto vacio y al lado estaba Sakura luego venían otros puestos vacios que quedaban hacia Naruto .(PD: si no lo entendieron imagínenselo como quieran , yo solo escribi lo primero que se me vino a la cabezaXD)

Naruto tenemos que esperar – decía Sakura mientras sus amigas asentían

Ni Sasuke con Hinata y sus amigos han llegado - dijo Ten Ten mirando a Neji que parecía preocupado , desde hace unos días parecía algo nervioso por que su prima hiba a participar en los exámenes Chunnin la semana que viene y quería relajarse un poco haciendo un almuerzo con todo sus amigos - tranquilo aun falta una semana – le susurro ella tomando su mano sintiendo como el se relajaba poco a poco pero aun asi sin dejar su semblante serio

MALDICION SI EL TEME NO VIENE AHORITA MISMO ME COMERE SU COMIDA –grito histérico pero Sakura le atino un golpe dejándolo en el suelo

DEJA A SASUKE-KUN TRANQUILO NARUTO ¡!- grito ella, de repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Hinata con Sasuke y su grupo

Hasta que llegan – dijo Shikamaru con una mano en su mejilla y con la otra saludo a Hinata quien le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa

Hinata-chan – decía lee eufórico y la abrazo , ella se sonrojo un poco – lee-kun que alegría verte

Naruto veía la escena algo amargado en el suelo , mientras hinata tan solo le sonreía a todo el mundo

Que mala bienvenida nos reciben con una gritona de pelo chicle – decía Mina algo irritada y esta ves no era por su bipolaridad – y hablando de Uchiha que fastidio

Mina – decía Hinata sorprendida , su amiga parecía estar hablando en serio . Sasuke veía a la chica peli blanca extrañado esa chica era la única que parecía…irritarle su presencia…además del dobe claro pero ese parecía algo mas serio

MEJOR CALLATE BIPOLAR DE PORQUERIA -decía Sakura furiosa…como se atrevia a decirle pelo de chicle y además inultar a SU Sasuke

HA SI POR LO MENOS NO TENGO PELO DE CHICLE JA SI NO TUVIERAS EL PELO ROSADITO APUESTO QUE PASARIAS PERFECTA COMO HOMBRE - decía ella histérica esa chica le irrataba desde la primera vez que la vio , cuando la vio con su mejor amiga jugando como si se conocieran desde siempre y cuando gritaba era odiosa y lo peor era que SIEMPRE decía SASUKE ES MIO…dios es que no se sabia otra cosa

Eres una….-dijo Sakura subiendo el puño y mina puso una pose para hacer un jutsu , pero Kiba y Shikamaru las detuvieron rápidamente

Creo que eso fue suficiente – dijo Sai apareciendo en el medio

Como llego el allí – dijeron todos con una gotita en la cabeza

_Ese chico es muy extraño –_pensó Hinata

Hola – Dijo Choji dándole la mano – tu debes ser la prima de Neji Hinata cierto?

H-hai – respondio ella dando le la mano –

Me llamo Choji y el chico que esta por alla es Sai – dijo el señalándolo, Sai tan solo la miro seriamente y después sonrio como si nada – es algo extraño lo se – le susurro el Hinata asintió algo divertida

Hola soy Ino – decía otra chica alta y rubia sus ojos era azules – pero tu y yo ya nos conocemos o no hina-chan – Hinata asinto no habia estado mucho tiempo en Konoha pero se sentía como si hubiera estado allí desde siempre todos la trataban muy amable en especial los chicos….

Bueno ya que todos se conocen es mejor que empecemos – dijo Neji que habia permanecido allí sentado sin decir nada junto Ten Ten que lo miraba preocupada . La comida entro en el salón después de que todos se sentaran y con las miradas de odio entre la pelo de chicle y la bipolar , todos empezaron a comer.

Hey saben lo mas raro – dijo Choji, todos lo voltearon a ver – es que ni Naruto o Sasuke han peleado es mas ni siquiera han hablado

Todos dirigieron la mirada a los dos chicos quienes estaban comiendo muy tranquilos

Hinata , quien por cierto andaba sentada al lado de naruto , miro al rubio con curiosidad .Parecia algo furioso-_Sera por el abrazo que me dio lee –_pero ahora que lo pensaba bien su amiga habia insultado a Sakura –_creo que esta bravo por eso - _

El ojiazul andaba comiendo y cuando sintio la mirada de todos ensima - Que?

Demaciado extraño - dijo Sakura que sabia bien que sus amigos se peleaban demaciado

Tal vez es por hinata - dijo lee derepente y todos lo miraron haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso - b-bueno es q-que a-antes de que hina-chan se fuera e-ellos no peleaban como acostumbran ahorita v-verdad c-chicos?- y miro a shikamaru y a neji.

bueno no peleaban cuando hinata estaba presente - Dijo el Nara con un pedaso de cerdo en su tenedor

Quieres decir que hinata hacia que ellos dos dejaran de pelear - Sakura miro sorprendida a hinata quien andaba de la misma manera y despues miro a sus amigos ellos andaban como si nada - Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke no le estaba prestando atencion a todas la estupideces que estaban diciendo , se preguntaba por que ella era la una chica que le molestaba su presencia. Mina ese era su nombre y la miro fijamente , ella y sus amigos andaban mirando a hinata sorprendidos...sonrio no la conocen tan bien como el esperaba...

Bueno no me sorprende - hablo Shino - Hinata siempre detenia las peleas entre nosotros haci que no creo que sea diferente con ustedes...

No lo entiendes - hablo naruto -Hinata -cha...digo, La enana...- bufo el y la miro - ella siempre nos detenia por que era muy tonta y ademas de que siempre eramos amigos - dijo el con una sonirsa y miro a Hinata . Su sonrisa se apago

Hinata quería llorar pero no podía se habia prometido que no derramaría una lagrima por el rubio ella era fuerte esos años que paso entrenando y estudiando, se sentía fuerte cuando el rubio no estaba pero cuando el se acercaba o le hablaba todo esa potencia se convertía en impotencia y regresaba a la Hinata tonta ….Y no solo eso también era que parecía que el la odiaba no le hablaba sino solo para decirle cosas irientes y con Sakura el se transformaba en un chico que ella hubiera deseado conocer dulce ,tierno , sonriente y principalmente amable . Si amable

Ella vio como naruto miraba a Sakura y como la miraba a ella….dolia mucho…su corazón parecía romperze y Sin seguir soportándolo ella se levanto de la mesa con las miradas de todos ensima y con un simple "ire a tomar aire" desaparecio de la gran sala , dejando anonadados a todos y aun rubio el doble de furioso no con ella sino consigo mismo.

NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA - grito Sakura dando le un golpe al rubio en la cabeza

S-sakura..- dijo el adolorido

Estupido - dijo Neji dandole otro golpe y agarrandolo por el cuello con ira - como se te ocurre decirle algo asi a Hinata

Que? - dijo el - lo unico que dije fue algo que es verdad - y neji lo solto y ten ten lo miraba preocupada

como que algo de verdad? -Dijo neji ahora con mas ira todos lo miraba asustados exepto por Sasuke y Shikamaru

creo que todos lo interpretamos mal - hablo Sai derrepente acaptando la atencion de todos - No conosco bien a la hyuga-chan; pero se que naruto es un idiota y no sabe como decir las cosas bien o no?

Naruto asintio rapitamente , ahorita no le importaba el insulto no queria ser asecinado por Neji .Quien se habia tranqulizado al sentir la mano de su novia sobre la suya...

Tranquilo - le susurro Ten Ten yel se relajo

Mientras tanto Naruto se levantaba del piso y miro a Sai - ya me las pagaras por decirme idiota - Sai solo sonrio como si nada

Yo me ire tengo muchas cosas que hacer y diganle a la Hyuga que lamento que naruto sea Imbecil con un pene minusculo - El rubio iba a golpear a Sai cuando este desparecio e hizo que naruto calleraen el suelo.

Ino y Choji miraban a todos...se sentian como si ellos no estuvieran siendo parte de esto, suspiraron al mismo tiempo..La hyuga era buena persona y querian ayudarla pero sabian que ellos no podian hacer algo..

Creo que nosotros estamos sobrando aqui - hablo Ino recogiendo sus cosas- Hey frente de maruqesina!

Sakura volteo y la miro con una venita, Mina ahogo una carcajada- dime lo que paso con Hina despues por favor - la peli rosada asintio seria, Ino se puso alado de su amigo.

A mi tambien - dijo Choji levantando la mano en forma de despedida y ambos desaparecieron. Mina miro como ellos desaparecieron- _son buenas personas-_ penso ella , y volteo alli estaba Uchiha mirandola detenidamente . Ella volteo con indiferencia y miro a sus amigos que tenian una cara bastante preocupante...Y miro por donde se habia ido Hinata..

Por otro lado ,Lee solo estba sentado en una silla y vio a la mesa estaba destruida ,comida por el piso , sus amigos preocupados y Naruto furioso en el piso .Tenia que buscar a su amiga ella debia estar sola en ese jardin llorando...

Hinata-chan….- Lee se levanto pero una mano lo detuvo y vio a un rubio con una mirada fria que no se habia visto en el desde hace tiempo – Narut..

Pero el rubio lo interrumpio – yo la ire a buscar – _después de todo fue tu culpa _- dijo una voz muy conocida pero naruto lo ignoro y salio corriendo por donde la chica se fue

Lee estaba anonadado , no sabia de donde habia salido naruto hace un segundo estaba en el piso ..

Sasuke solo miraba la escena serio , el dobe era un imbecil obsecionado con Sakura , no media sus palabras y por eso la hizo llorar ; ademas hay que tener en cuenta que a ella le gustaba el Dobe y eso lo hace al el mas idiota . El azabache suspiro y se levanto de la mesa hiba a decir algo pero se le adelantaron..

Ya mejor me voy – dijo la peliblanca que se habia levantado de la mesa , su amiga estaba triste…ella lo sabia podía verlo en ese destello azul en el que se tornaba su miraba blanca cuando estaba triste ,sus ojos se veian vacios cuando eso pasaba...pero sabia que cuando ella estaba asi necesitaba desahogarse y estar sola - creo que ire a recoger las cosas de hina-chan y me ire a mi habitación con permiso

Bipo-chan – dijo Kiba preocupado por ella aunque no lo demostraba le tenia un cariño a esa chica , el la siguió y Shino pidio disculpas y los tres se fueron..mientras que Sasuke solo miraba por donde esa chica se habia ido…sabia que no era momento para eso pero por alguna razón su pecho se lleno de angustia ,una angustia que no habia sentido desde hace mucho tiempo

Sasuke - kun - hablo sakura pero el uchiha la ignoro y miro a Neji quien andaba con Ten Ten ambos se veian preocupados

Creo que esta fiesta se acabo – Hblo el Hyuga

Ahora solo hay que esperar a que naruto lo arregle – hablo Shikamaru que se habia levantado – ya ire a casa y les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo esos dos tardaran un rato

El Nara camino hacia la puerta y cruzo miradas con sus amigos andaban igual de preocupados que el pero por alguna razón sabían que naruto lo arreglaría .

EN EL JARDIN HYUGA

Donde podrá estar…- se decía naruto asi mismo ya habia buscado por todos lados pero maldición! Ese jardín era demasiado grande…intentaba calmarse…pero no podía el habia puesto asi a su amiga, el la habia hecho llorar . El habia visto esa mirada suya de tristeza le dolia el pecho por alguna razón- No es para tanto tan solo te sientes asi por que no te gusta ver a nadie llorar – se engaño a si mismo – _mentira…ella te gusta_ –dijo esa voz otra vez con burla, lo estaba irritando ya estaba harto del maldito Kyubi – maldición después de tantos años porque tienes que venir a fastidiarme ahorita – Naruto apareció frente al gran demonio quien andaba con una sonrisa en la cara mostrando sus afilados dientes

El Kyubi carajeo –_por que mocoso…eres un idiota –_a naruto le salió una venita – _además yo me doy cuenta de que la chica Hyuga te atrae o no? por eso te gusta fastidiarla…es mas si no fuera por eso que tu llamas "amistad" ya ella estuviera en tu cam…_

CALLATE – grito el rubio apareciendo de nuevo en ese jardín y volvió a la realidad – tengo que seguir buscando

Demonios por que el jardin tenia qeu ser tan grande , demaciadas plantas y arboles...parecia un bosque!.

Debo estar perdido - se dijo el mirando al cielo estrellado , cerro los ojos por un momento - Hinata...

Naruto-kun..- dijo con una voz suave de la chica , estaba sentado en un baco a espaldas de naruto

Esa voz….parecia que no la habia oido desde hace tanto tiempo .

Hinata – dijo el volteando con una sonrisa…que se congelo y desaparecio….maldicion! estaba llorando se notaba como habia secado sus lagrimas y esos ojos blancos que con el rojo de sus parpados inchados se veian tristes. El ojiazul se acerco lento mientras la chica miraba cada movimiento del rubio con detenimiento su expresión en su cara era neutra…el se agacho quedando a su altura y la miro con algo de….ternura?

_No debo estar equivocada – _pensó ella .

y-yo..- dijo el rubio acaptando toda la atención de la Hyuga – Lo lamento

ella se quedo estática , él le había dicho lo siento?...el ese chico que la fastidiaba , el que disfrutaba haciéndola enojar , el chico que la volvía loca , el chico que nunca pensó que se iba a disculpar con ella? Ahora lo estaba haciendo como si nada….demasiado extraño para ser verdad…

Lamento haber hecho que tus dos primeros días en Konoha fueran un infierno en serio lo lamento – dijo el levantándose no podía ni mirarla a la cara después de eso; algo le dolía y no sabia que era ,tan solo lo sentía

Ella no lo podia creer , no sabia porque pero todo ese mal humor y tristesa que tenia , se fue ya si se acordaba porque estab atan triste era como si naruto tuviera el poder de...

_hacerme sonreir - _penso ella y vio a el rubio estaba parado con la cabeza baja y sus manos cerradas con fuerza .Sonrio - _Gracias naruto-kun - _penso ella

Por otro lado el rubio andaba con el sentimiento de culpa ensima , no podia sentirse mas idiota y culpable._-__soy un estupido - se dijo el asi mismo - si lo eres _- le respondio el Kyubi en su mente y el lo ignoro no tenia gans para pelearse con el demonio.

Pero unas risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos . Naruto volteo y vio a Hinata ella esta riendo…espera pero porque? Hace un rato andaba llorando y ahora riendo .

_Creo que le hace mal pasar mucho tiempo con esa chica _- dijo naruto refiriéndose a Mina. Pero oyo algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos….su risa….ya no era esa risa de niñita tonta, es mas era bastante linda; de pronto el naruto de antes volvio – De que te ries enana?

Hinata paro de reir – _Supongo que así es como el me gusta _- se levanto y miro a naruto e hizo algo que no había hecho desde que llego . Tomo a Naruto por la camisa y le grito –BAKAAA!

Naruto cayo por el grito y con el entrecejo fruncido – YA VERAS! – se levanto y algo torpe intento atrapar a la ojiperla mientras ella corría velozmente

Mientras tanto Hinata disfrutaba como su amigo la perseguía con furia que ella sabia que de alguna manera le gustaba…es extra , pero a ella no le importaba algo le decía que naruto tan solo la quería a su manera …..

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW?<em>

_Gracias por esperar y disculpen la tradanza _

_es que ustedes sabe se va la inspiracion y eso creo qe deberia cerra la ventana para que mi inspiracion no se vaya volando XD_

_GRACIAS por sus reviews estoy muy feliz con todos , y espero que me den ideas y me inspiren mas que me gustaria escribir mejor ya que mi mente va mas rapido que mis dedos _

_DE NUEVO gracias a :TODOS ! hasta los que no dejan reviews por que se que hay algunos que no dejan reviews _

_(yo soy asi de vez encuando ^_^ )_

_Espero que no haya quedado muy dramatico y eso U.o_

_PD; perdon por los HORRORES "horttograficos" es que no tengo para corregir en la compu y perdon por alguna falla en alguna palabra_

_|,,| ^.^ |,,| _

_AKARI TAN _


End file.
